After the finale
by jediknigh5
Summary: The finale never answered who, if anyone, got shot, or who, if anyone, was the final Orpheus patient. This is my theory/ending. Begins immediatly after the finale at the Chandler mansion. Complete. All nine chapters are now up. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

After the finale

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor am I making any money off of this. All characters are the property of ABC.

David was ready to leave this ungrateful town. After all he had done they were ready to lock him up. They would reap the benefits while David continued his work elsewhere, likely a country with no extradition treaty. But he wanted to see Marissa one last time. She was at this party at Adam's mansion, with Bianca. They were so happy together, David was glad for his daughter. But David saw something else, the glint of a gun. Someone was getting ready to murder his child. Without thinking David threw himself in front of her. The other guests had no time to process this before the gunshot. Some panicked, Ryan and Tad found JR in the secret passagway and tackled him to the ground until the police arrived. Bianca called 911 while Marissa stayed by her father's side. But David knew this wound was fatal, he'd seen it before. He gave Marissa a key and a note. She had to be told now, someone had to know the whole story.

Marissa: What's this?

David: Directions, and a way in. This is where you'll find the last Orpheus patient.

Marissa: Who is it?

David: Your sister. Babe.

After he told Marissa this David knew his work was done. He died in Marissa's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marissa and Krystal waited as Griff opened the door. So much had happenned in the last few hours that Marissa had trouble processing it all. Her father was gone, for all his faults and all their animosity towards each other, he was her father. And JR was in jail, probably for the rest of his life. Marissa blamed herself for this, her falling in love with Bianca had driven JR to this. And now, could it be possible that Babe was alive? The twin sister Marissa never got the chance to meet. David might have had a casual relationship with the truth, he seemed to have enjoyed jerking everyone around this last month, letting them think one of their loved ones was still alive. Marissa wondered, could David have been lying at the end? Marissa was really glad her mother was here to hold her hand for this. But then, Krystal needed Marissa for this too. After what seemed like forever, but in truth had been mere seconds, Griff opened the door. There she was. She was unconsiouss and Griff checked David's monitors. But there was no denying, that was Babe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

David wasn't sure where he was. He was sure his wound was fatal, he wasn't suppossed to still exist. Yet here he was, wherever here was. David saw two figures in th distance. One was a little girl, maybe 8 or 9 who looked oddly familiar. The other he saw much more clearly, it was Babe, his daughter. David had never really believed in an afterlife, but had to admit he was wrong. The little girl ran to David, called him "Daddy." David knew who she was, Leora, his daughter who'd died years ago. Babe hugged him too.

David: My God, you're really here. My little girls. Is this heaven?

Babe: Yeah, you made it.

David: You're sure it's not a computer error, me being up here?

Babe: No daddy, you made a lot of mistakes, but you were always trying to save lives.

David: I tried to save both of you. I failed with Leora, I tried to tell Marissa about you Babe. I guess Griff couldn't bring you back.

Babe: He's trying. I don't know if he'll succeed. If he does, I might have to leave soon.

David: I'll miss you here, but your son needs you.

Babe: I know. I'll miss you, and my little sister. But I want to meet Marissa, and my little brother?

David: Brother? You mean Cara's baby?

Baba: Yeah, she's having a son. I hope she names him David.

David: Yeah, that would be nice. Too bad I'll never meet him.

Babe: Maybe someday, after a long life.

David: If you do go back, look out for him.

Babe: I will, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marissa paced nervously while Bianca sat nearby. The kids were asleep. Marissa waited nervously for news about Babe. She hadn't told AJ the news yet. The poor kid had lost his grandfather, his father would likely never leave prison again. If Griff and Maria couldn't save Babe, Marissa didn't want to get AJ's hopes up only to have them crushed yet again.

Bianca: Is there anything I can do for you?

Marissa: Just be here. I'm trying to put on a brave face for my son, just be here if I need to fall apart in private.

Bianca: I will.

Marissa: Krystal lost her once, I know she has to live with that everyday. If she loses Babe again after getting her back, I don't see how she'll survive it.

Bianca: Either way you and I will be there for her.

Marissa: And if Babe comes back, what will she think of me? Will she think I stole her son?

Bianca thought back to when Babe had Miranda, how angry she'd been once. But she didn't feel angry anymore. Whatever sins Babe and Krystal committed they'd paid for it and then some. And besides, Marissa, AJ, and Krystal deserved to have her back.

Bianca: You know Kendall and I, we weren't always so close.

Marissa: Why not.

Bianca: It's a long story. Some of it was my fault, some of it hers, some just bad circumstances. Time was I didn't think we'd ever be close as sisters. But as mad as we sometimes were there was a part of both of us that wanted to reconcile. And when one of us really needed the other, we were always there. We stuck it out, and I'm really glad we did. So, my advice is that even if it's hard at first, don't give up. And as someone who's seen the best and the worst of Babe I can tell you that she's worth it.

Marissa: Thank you.

Then Marissa got a call. Bianca could tell it was Krystal. She also knew that good or bad this would be the news about Babe. Bianca looked at her girlfriend's face. Before Marissa even hung up Bianca could tell what the news was. Bianca was right, Babe had regained consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Krystal could barely contain her joy at Babe being alive. She called Marissa while the doctors examined her daughter. When they were done Krystal went to Babe's side.

Babe: Momma?

Krystal: I'm here baby. And you're back with us.

Babe: How long was I gone?

Krystal: Almost three years. Do you remember anything?

Babe: Not much. The longer I'm back the less details I remember. But I know dad was there. So was Leora, his other daughter. They're happy, and together, forever.

Krystal: I'm glad for them. But some things have happenned, you need to know.

Babe: What about my son? Tell me he's okay.

Krystal: He's fine. He decided he's old enough for a nickname, so we call him AJ now.

Babe: I like it. Tell me about him.

Krystal: There is something else. When I had you, I was pregnant with twins. I was afraid I couldn't handle two little girls. I put your sister up for adoption.

Babe: So I have a twin sister out there somewhere?

Krystal: When you were gone I found her. Her name is Marissa. She had good foster parents, but she wanted to help with AJ. One thing led to another, and she married JR and adopted AJ.

Babe: You're saying Marissa married my husband and is raising my son?

Krystal: Their marriage didn't work out, but she is still raising AJ. There's something else. JR started drinking, he tried to kill Marissa. He's the one who killed David. For all your father's faults he died protecting Marissa.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marissa came to see Babe in the hospital. The twin sister she hadn't seen since the day they were born. Krystal had told her Babe was alive, but she had to see for herself before telling AJ. Sure enough Babe was here. Marissa feared what she would think, but Babe seemed happy to see her sister.

Babe: Thank you for taking care of my son.

Marissa: Thanks. I wanted to make sure you were really back before I told him. But I'll tell AJ tonight and bring him here tomorrow.

Babe: I can't wait to see him again. It might be a little confusing for him, especially since he lost his father and grandfather. But we need to show him that he'ssurrounded by 's the most important thing right now.

Marissa: That's what Bianca said. Actually, I don't know ifKrystal told you but me and AJ are staying with Bianca, Miranda and Gabby.

Babe: Who's Gabby?

Marissa: Bianca's younger daughter. She had her while you were, away.

Babe: That's sweet. I thought she was Bianca's girlfriend.

Marissa: No, definitely not. Actually, I'm Bianca's girlfriend. It wasn't something I was looking for, or ever expected, but I fell in love with this amazing woman.

Babe: Good for you. Both of you are very lucky.

Marissa. I know. Anyway I don't know how this will all work long term but I've talked it over with Bianca and we have an idea


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JR paced nervously in his cell. His lawyer was trying to work out a deal where he would be free one day. But everyone knew he was going to prison, it was just a question of numbers at this point. Then his visitor came. It was Babe. Krystal brought her in and pushed the wheelchair. JR could barely believe his eyes. It was true, she was really back.

JR: My God, you're really here. I was too afraid to believe it.

Babe: Yeah, I'm back. And I know everything. You killed my father, you tried to kill my sister.

JR: My lawyer doesn't want me to talk about that.

Babe: It doesn't matter. I came to tell you it's over. Technically we might still be married. If we are, I'm filing for divorce.

JR: You have to understand, whatever I did was for our son. To protect him.

Babe: Shooting a gun into a crowd full of people, that protects AJ? Or were you so drunk you didn't know who you were shooting at?

JR: I didn't want him raised by a couple of lesbians.

Babe: As oppossed to a drunk who murders innocent people when he doesn't get his way? And by the way those lesbians include my sister, who I almost never got a chance to meet because of you. And Bianca, she forgave both of us when neither of us had any reason to expect or right to ask for that forgiveness.

JR: Let's be honest. Whatever happenned to your father he had coming. I hope he's burning in hell right now.

Babe: Actually I saw him, up there. My father is in heaven right now.

JR: You've got to be kidding me. After all he did, he made it up there?

Babe: Yeah. For all his faults he was always dedicated to saving lives. When I decide AJ's ready, I'll bring him here to see you.

JR: So he's back with you now?

Babe: Bianca and Marissa invited me to move in with them. We still have to work out some details but I promise you that our son will be surrounded by love. I thought you deserved to know that much. Goodbye JR.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brooke was waiting for Adam when he came home. She had agreed to marry him for better or worse, so she wanted to be there for him now.

Brooke: What did the lawyers say?

Adam: They worked out a plea bargain. Murder two, twenty to life. JR will be eligible for parole in 15 years.

Brooke: The police asked about the money David had on him when he died. I said I didn't know.

Adam: After he saved Stuart David came to me for money. I assumed, sorry. If they ask me I'll say I assumed it was for his legal defense. But I don't want to lie to you. He never told me and I never asked. The truth is simply I didn't want to know.

Brooke: Thank you for being honest.

Adam: Brooke, I realize you didn't expect this when you accepted my proposal. JR is a pariah in this town, even more than David ever was. But I need to be there for my son now. I'll help him get through this as best I can. If you don't want any part of that I'll understand. I'll miss you, but I can't leave JR now.

Brooke: I understand. And yes, I still want to marry you again.

As Brooke kissed Adam he knew he was a lucky man indeed. He silently vowed that he would not screw it up this time.


	9. Chapter 9 final chapter

final chapter

Most of Pine Valley came out for David's funeral. He hadn't always been the easiest person to love, but everyone felt grief over his untimely death. Cara came, pregnant with David's child. She was convinced it was a boy and planned to name him "David." Dr Hayward's ex-wife Anne came back for this funeral. She had been the mother of his daughter Leora, who had died. With David gone Anne's last remaining link to Leora was gone. Babe and Anne met for the first time. Babe Assured her that David and Leora were together in heaven. Anne found great comfort in this. David's cousin Maggie came back also. Maggie met her cousin Marissa for the first time. She was happy for her and her ex-girlfriend Bianca, glad they had found each other. David Hayward had his good and bad points. Today, people focused on the good points. Bianca remembered how David helped her after the rape, how they'd tried to keep her pregnancy a secret, what he'd been willing to give up. Kendall remembered how David saved her son Spike. Maria, Greenlee, Dixie, Zack, they all knew they wouldn't be here were it not for David. Even Adam, who had hated David more than anyone once, chose to remember David for saving his brother Stuart. Everyone knew Babe had seen David on the other side, they were willing to believe he had made it. And they were glad that this doctor, at long last, was at peace.

the end


End file.
